


everything i wanted

by andreil



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death Fix, F/M, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreil/pseuds/andreil
Summary: "Sound comes back to her in clips and jolts. A blaring car alarm, the concern of bystanders. Her heartbreak in her ears is the loudest.One more time, she begs.I want to tell him I love him one more time."Veronica gets her wish.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	everything i wanted

**Author's Note:**

> i call this: how to not screw over fans after 15 years

Midday ‘round Fiji.

Heroes upon whom we’re doting.

The bag. Penn Epner left the bag in the backseat.

Wild with instinct, Veronica moves. There’s no time to run downstairs. Not a single second to waste. She’s sick as she remembers she closed the window, so her voice won’t carry fast enough, but she goes to it anyway. Tries to yell before she opens it, hoping he will hear her, like a whisper of warning slithering up through his ear.

_Just hear me._

“Logan!”

The boom rocks through her. She’s thrown in a wave of heat, a scream startling its way out of her. The bed catches her fall. The sound has deafened her, the buzz flitting around throughout her head. 

She sees the shattered window and knows, but she doesn’t know at the same time. She’s shocked and confused, yet she understands. 

Dazed, stuck in a dreamlike blur, Veronica thinks that the glass shards from the window have pierced her heart, because it feels shriveled up and torn to bits.

The sobs come slow, trailing behind the realization. 

Among the screeching agony that holds her chest in a vicious grip, Veronica remembers something. It’s not their first kiss. It’s not their first time in bed together. It’s not even his words once, the ones that suggested they were cursed from the beginning: “ _Lives ruined. Bloodshed._ ”

No. Instead, all she remembers is hours earlier, when he ran towards her in city hall. He’d had a smile on his face. He’d looked happy and eager and desperate to spend the rest of his life with her. Like she was his answer, all he needed. Seeing him come to her, ready to love her without restraint, to be her husband, had made her swell with something unnameable. Something bigger than her. He was hers. She would never lose him.

Her sob comes out choked and fierce now, ripping from her throat in a sudden panic. There’s no time for shock when she is hyperventilating with the reality of it.

Sound comes back to her in clips and jolts. A blaring car alarm, the concern of bystanders. Her heartbreak in her ears is the loudest.

_One more time_ , she begs. _I want to tell him I love him one more time._

She’s ready to close her eyes and let the void take her. She’s tired. Her eyes close and she leans back. It feels like a lifetime of hurt, and yet only seconds have passed. How is she meant to keep going if this small amount of time has managed to take out all her insides? Nothing is left.

“Veronica!”

God, he's already calling her in death. Maybe she’d live with his ghost until she was very, very old. Maybe she’d be lucky, and she’d never stop hearing him. That sounded nice. 

The people outside disrupt her forming dreams. Someone seemed to be explaining the situation and saying the name of the street. Talking on the phone, probably.

There's a clang at her front door, as if it had smacked hard into the wall. 

“Veronica!”

And that. Well, that is much more than the haunting of a ghost. It's retched, torn apart. Heavy beyond concern. Begging for her.

A clash sounds from the living room, and then the breaking of something against their hard floors, like a lamp or a bowl. 

Another voice follows. “Sir, please, stay still and wait for the ambulance!”

She’s moved before completely grasping the situation. All she knows is that she’s heard him. He’s there, he’s there, but she has to see it to believe it. She’s nauseous, everything’s in her throat and her entire being is numb and empty but there’s an ugly sliver of hope. She has never been one for optimism, but she’s willing to change.

Her feet rush out from the room and there’s a body in a suit on the floor, their legs sprawled in view, their body hidden behind the couch. Blood is spreading out. She’s across the room in a second, breathless. Their coffee table is turned over and he’s there, right there in hands reach. The sight of him fills her up again. The numbness leaks out from her. There’s a large piece of debris in his thigh, and shrapnel piercing him all over, but he’s not blown to bits.

She drops to her knees and puts her hands on his cheeks, crying so hard she can barely see.

“Logan!” she pushes out, barely comprehensible. His eyes have closed. “Logan, baby. Hey. Hey, wake up.” She’s whispering past her tears. She’s not sure if her words are making any sense. There’s salt on her tongue.

Miraculously, his eyes open. 

And this bastard. He smiles at her, looking amused.

“Car battery is dead. Was coming back up to tell you.” His words are scratchy, but alive. Full of life. “So much for our honeymoon, huh?”

“Shut up,” she says, laughing through her tears before her sobs start up again. A dead car battery. That small dose of luck was the only thing to prevent his death. That close call sets her off. She sees droplets fall from her cheeks onto him. Seeing his amusement makes her weep harder, and his eyebrows furrow up at her.

“Hey,” Logan says. He reaches up and brushes his fingertips across her wet cheek, before resting his palm there. Naturally, she nestles into it. “Veronica, hey.”

“I love you.” She’s fumbling with her words now. They’re pouring out of her. She’s a bumbling mess. She needs him to know she would do anything for him, would always fight for him, but she can’t form the words now. “I love you, okay? I love you so much.”

Impossibly, his smile only grows. It’s strange to see. Moments before, she’d truly thought him dead. That pain is still lingering. If this is a dream, she hopes to never wake up.

“I know. I love you, too. Come here.” 

Logan pulls her down toward him. He kisses her gently and she hopes he tastes her tears. Tastes her reverence and relief. Sirens in the distance interrupt them, but she doesn’t let herself focus on anything but him. When he pulls back, his eyes are searching, looking into hers with wonder and intent. Some thought seems to occur to him, and the grin comes back.

“We’re married.”

“Yeah,” Veronica agrees, feeling her own lips follow his example. She grins back at him.

“We’re gonna be just fine.”

“Yeah,” she repeats. She tries to finally wipe away her tears, but her hands are trembling too hard. Logan, bleeding out and hurt, brushes her hands aside and does it for her instead. His thumbs are warm on her cheeks. Her own hands come up to grasp his, tight and unrelenting.

He’s right. They’re going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written for vr or read any vr fics but i just finished marathoning the show and i needed closure. i knew i'd never be able to get past that ending if i didn't write something myself. time to start reading some good veronica/logan fics, i guess?
> 
> p.s. this was inspired by 'everything i wanted' by billie eilish. it really fits these two.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @anddreil.


End file.
